Scent Of Vampire
by Cabaret Amour
Summary: When Bella is tragically murdered, what will become of her husband and best friend. *warning: this is a slash fic!*
1. Trapped

**Title:** Scent Of Vampire

** Author:** Lissy Masen Cullen

**Characters/Pairings:** Bella/Edward - Edward/Jacob

**Rating:** Mature.

**Warnings:** Slash and severe adult content in upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Spoiler alert:** post breaking dawn.

**Summary:** When Alice makes a cryptic phone call, Bella's reactions could have terrible consequences.

** Notes:** PLEASE GO EASY ON ME. THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I HAVE WRITTEN IN ALMOST THREE YEARS. IT MAY BE A TAD MORBID FOR YOUR TASTES, SO IF THAT'S NOT YOUR STYLE DON'T READ. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO, THANKS MUCH!

**Part 1 - Bella**

**1.1**

It had been nearly four months since I had experienced any more of my vivid nightmares. This immortal thing was really paying off, Never being able to sleep, I never had to worry about my half-conscious mind getting the best of me. 'Or sleep talking' I thought, letting a half smile accent my face.

I was alone now. Edward had left me and Renesmee this morning to venture out with his brothers in search of a "good challenging hunt", as Emmett had called it. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were off to Seattle on a hunt of their own, a hunt for yet another trunk full of un-needed frivolous clothing. I had just tucked Renesmee in for a nap, she had been up all night with Edward. It warmed my heart, so to speak, watching the two of them. Renesmee being ever so curious about where she had really come from.

"So, you we're born over a hundred years ago daddy?" she asked, her big brown eyes wide with interest staring up at Edward from her seat on his lap.

"That's right, love. During the first world war era."

"But you weren't always a vampire..." she made the statement with a questioning tone.

"No, Grandpa Cullen saved daddy's life when he was sick and couldn't be a human any longer"

Hearing Edward refer to himself as "daddy" had sent a shiver down my spine. I could not believe how far we had come. From flat out avoiding the other, and at times shooting awkward glances in each-others general direction, to being here now. Two married immortals, with a half mortal, beautiful daughter. The thought was too unreal.

The sound of a cellphone ringing brought me back from my thoughts. It took me a good few seconds to realize that the phone going off was actually my own. I casually walked out to the table and picked it up. The caller ID read 'ALICE'. I knew that more than likely she wanted to ask about something she had found that was "just right for me". I pushed the silence button. I just wanted to enjoy my peace. It didn't last long, when I was again interrupted by the same familiar ringing only moments later.

"Hi Alice." My tone was flat.

"Bella? Is Renesmee with you? is everything alright?"

Why was she asking me this, and more so why did she sound so panicked?

"Yes, I just layed her down, why Alice, what did you see?" I was begining to panic myself, my mind was already wandering to the endless possibilities of horrible visions she could have seen.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to check on you both." She was seemingly all to eager to dismiss the subject. "I have to go back into the store now, I found this FABULOUS dress, you'll love it!" Over the static in the background I could clearly hear Rosalie mutter the name "Aro". Something was terribly wrong.

"Alice..." I started, but she had hung up.

I was not going to be fooled again. And I certainly was not going to stay calm thinking of anything that could have put my daughter and the Volturi in the same thought sequence. We had already been through this, we had won. Sure we had every vampire we could gather to stand on our side, but that wasn't the point. It was supposed to be over. Renesmee was proven not to be one of their feared immortal children, and we we're all going to get our happily ever after.

Apparently this wasn't the case. My mind was racing at a speed it had never reached before, but all thoughts were going in one direction. I was not going to make my family suffer through this again. There would not be another stand-off, no more gatherings in the field. I was going to Volturi, and I was doing it before anyone could get back here to stop me.

Quickly I packed up some of Renesmees belongings. Clothing, her favorite teddy bear, a couple books, nothing overly excessive. I hated to wake her, but what choice did I have? Within seconds we were in the Guardian and headed to Charlies. I called him once we were down the drive and onto the main road.

"Hey, dad"

"Bella, what's up?"

"I take it you're not fishing today?"

"Took the day off" he joked, as if fishing were his second job.

"Char..Err... Dad, I need a favor."

"What is it, Bells?"

"Can you watch Renesmee for me? Just a couple hours until Edward gets home I promise." The words spilled out faster than I had meant for them to.

"Of course, bring her on over." That was Charlie, always willing to help. I knew I could count on him.

**1.2**

I remembered the walls of this dreaded place all too well. The dark alley where I had first seen Edward again after many months apart, now was flooding me with memories. I walked each hall carefully, knowing at any moment I would stumble across one of the vampires I had come to fear. 'get a grip, Bella' I mumbled, trying to keep my composure.

It seemed like hours had past in just the few seconds it took me to get to the reception area. I walked into the room, as casualy as possible. Gianna, the human receptionist to the Volturi coven, greated me as if we were old friends. I must admit, I was taken aback by the fact that she had remembered who I was, so much so that she remembered my name. Maybe I was a hot topic of discussion around here?

"Aro never mentioned expecting you." she stated, smiling, when I had asked to see him.

"He wasn't aware of my visit, it was kind of an unplanned trip." I told her, looking the woman straight in the face. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Surprised all at the same time that she was still here, still alive. She was so very disposable to this manipulative breed of vampires.

"I'll let him know your here, dear." Gianna smiled, moving back behind her desk and picking up the phone. The setting itself reminded me so much of an actual business office. Formal, Proper, and seemingly following textbook procedures.

I stood in the far corner of the room trying to collect my thoughts, awaiting Jane's arrival to lead me back further. Oh, how I hated Jane. It had always seemed to me she had a personal vendetta against my Edward, as well as myself. I wouldn't let my hatred show, I wouldn't let on my nervousness. I would keep the best poker face I could, I reassured myself. Suddenly I remembered Edwards words, "You're a bad liar." He had told me I could never be and actress. Now with this thought in my head, I couldn't help but grin. I would prove him wrong, now it was my only option.

She didn't greet me, as our eyes met. I was half certain she was attempting to break through my shield, and expecting me to fall to the ground in pain. I smiled at her, none-the-less. "Hello, Jane" I managed. Quietly, she turned in a dance-like motion and began leading me down the long hall.

"Bella, what a surprise!" Aro grinned. He was not surrounded by his normal group of followers.

"Aro." I returned his stare.

"What do I owe for this pleasantry?"

"I want to know what you are planning." I stated mater-of-factly.

"I am not sure I understand, my dear Bella."

"My daughter. I want to know what you are planning that has to do with my daughter." The agitation was becoming evident in my voice.

"We spared your girl. We have no thoughts on taking that back." Aros grin was gone, his face now accented with a puzzled look. I took that as he was telling the truth, though I was no mind reader, and could not be certain. Had I wasted a trip? Had I scared myself for no reason?

"Oh." I looked at down at the floor, suddenly shy. I was beginning to feel self-conscious, a feeling I had not been used to since my change. I was so little standing here next to this man. This vampire. "It must have been a misunderstanding, I'll be going now." I smiled, not expecting him to let me leave so easily, without so much as an explanation.

"It was nice seeing you, Bella" was his only reply. This was too easy, and to be honest, unnerving. I didn't question it, I turned and walked out as fast as I could. The walls spun past me as I headed back to the rental car. I had parked the small, dark blue eclipse behind the alley to ensure that there was no chance of a human viewing me. The sun was far to bright today. I could only imagine what Edward would be thinking. Alice must have seen this by now, they must have known I had skipped off to Italy. It wouldn't take long to get to the airport, and once I had my ticket secured, I would call them.

Jane was waiting for me. Standing in front of the car, she shot me a cool glance. I knew it, I knew this had been too easy. "Relax" her voice was high pitched, so soothing, almost musical.

"What do you want, Jane?" I wasn't trying to be rude, but I had to go, I had to get out of here, and fast. She was not my favorite person, and I was not hers, so why stand around and chat?

"I want you to give me a ride." This took me off-guard.

"What? to where?" My voice was surely letting me down now. Even through the vampiric symphony of my words, I could hear the breaking up of nerves and surprise.

"To the city limits."

I wanted to question this. There was no way Jane would need a ride from me. She was quite capable of having anything she could possibly want, surely she had a vehicle. I knew there was no point in arguing with the facts, I would give her the ride she wanted. After all, her powers we're rendered useless on me. No harm could come of it.

"Get in" I told her, jumping into the drivers side. In half a second she was sitting beside me and we were on our way.

I felt dizzy and disoriented as I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't recall how I had gotten here, or why I was in so much pain. All strength seemed to be drained from my body as I tried to maneuver my way out of the vehicle. I was pinned to the steering wheel, there was no way I was moving. I didn't understand, my head was aching, throbbing in such pain. I managed to look over, expecting I would see Jane sitting next to me, as I knew she had been in the car. But nothing. No-one was with me. I was alone, I was trapped, and not a soul knew where I was. I allowed my eyes to close. If I didn't look at my surroundings maybe I could focus on something else, maybe I could stop the burning searing through my veins. At least until someone found me.

**to be continued...**


	2. Stay With Me

**Title:** Scent of Vampire

**Author:** Lissy Masen Cullen

**Characters/Pairings:** Bella/Edward Edward/Jacob

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Slash and severe adult content in upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Spoiler alert:** post breaking dawn.

**Notes:** PLEASE GO EASY ON ME. THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I HAVE WRITTEN IN ALMOST THREE YEARS. IT MAY BE A TAD MORBID FOR YOUR TASTES, SO IF THAT'S NOT YOUR STYLE DON'T READ. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO, THANKS MUCH!

_Raindrops fall from everywhere. I reach out for you, but you're not there. So I stood waiting in the dark. With your picture in my hand story of a broken heart. Stay with me, don't let me go, cause I can't be without you. Stay with me, and hold me close, because I've built my world around you. And I don't want to know what it's like without you. So stay with me, just stay with me._

_I'm trying and hoping for the day that my touch is enough to take the pain away. Cause I've searched for so long, the answer's clear. We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear._

**Part 2 - Jacob**

**2.1**

"What do you mean you _lost_ her?" I demanded. I knew you couldn't trust these damn leeches. They couldn't even keep tabs on their own family!

"She took off, Jacob, we had no idea she had planned this." Edward replied, it was apparent he was doing his best to stay calm. I wasn't buying it.

"She hadn't planned it." Alice corrected. "It was very spur of the moment."

"Why would she up and leave for Italy? She all of a sudden have a death wish?!" I was on the verge of hysteria. I couldn't understand it. Of course Bella was never a level-headed type of girl, but this was just beyond her. Running off to visit with the vamps we stood up against not months earlier? Someone was holding out.

"Jacob, calm down, we're all very concerned."

He didn't seem concerned. How could he be so damn calm? She was in Italy, she was going to see the Volturi, and she wasn't answering any phone calls.

"You're her husband, aren't you? Explain to me why you're not off running to get her!"

"We just returned home not two minutes ago, Jacob. We found her note. I don't know why Alice didn't see this coming..." his voice started to trail off as he mumbled.

"So let's go!" I was up for a good fight. I hadn't been able to tear apart a damn bloodsucker in quite some time. These Italian vamps seemed like a fun challenge.

It took all of five minutes for Edward to give up on talking me out of the trip. Yeah right, like I would stay here when I my best friend was in danger. I couldn't lie to myself, I still loved Bella more than ever, but she was married, and I had already given in to my destiny. I accepted that I was just her younger brother, and I was going to kick some vampire ass to save her if need be.

**2.2**

Of course I wasn't entirely surprised when the show off rented a Mercedes the second we arrived in Italy. 'Just to get to her quicker' my ass, I knew he loved the attention. We we're just inside the city limits when we spotted the car. A dark blue eclipse smashed into a tree to the side of the road. Obviously this wasn't a commonly traveled path or someone would have stopped to help. Whoever was in this car could not be in too good of condition, and being the "good samaritan" that Edward was, we were obligated to take 5 minutes of our time to stop and check things out.

"BELLA!" I heard him scream louder than anything I had ever heard in my life. There was no way it could be Bella! Against all my fights, she was a vampire now, didn't that come with super strength and the ability to survive just about anything with few exceptions? None-the-less I ran to his side. I couldn't believe it, she was pinned to the steering wheel, the seat pushing her back forward. No blood was dripping from her body, but you didn't need that to see she was CLEARLY not in good shape.

"Bella!" I cried, tears falling freely from my face. "EDWARD WHY ISN'T SHE REPONDING? GET HER OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!"

"I can't, Jacob." His previous unconcerned face was now full of agony. His eyes were lost as he stared at her, his hand reached through the window to caress her face. It made me sick to my stomach, to be standing witness to Edward seemingly saying goodbye.

"What do you mean you can't? PULL HER OUT!" I demanded. "I'll do it myself, MOVE!"

"Jacob, if we move her, she will die." Again, She was a vampire! You can't kill the already dead! "There's a metal sheet straight through her side, Jacob. She's been..." he choked on the words, trying to get it out "killed. Not gone yet, I can tell she's still hanging on, but one move and we lose her even quicker." He would have cried had he the ability to do so. Tears were falling even harder from my face as I screamed into the silence of the world around us. Not Bella, not my beautiful Bella. Not even bearing a half immortal child could stop her will to survive. "Who?" I swallowed, "who did this?"

"Bella, open your eyes, honey. It's me, It's Edward. And Jacob, he's here. Bella you have to open your eyes sweetheart, please."

I was standing away, crying in the middle of field. I COULD NOT be over there. I couldn't see her like this. But I was close enough hear him as he begged her to come back to consciousness.

"Bella, please!" He screamed through a whisper, knowing she could hear even the slightest of sounds.

"Edward" I heard Bella gasp, which only made it harder for me. Now she was "awake", She was talking, understanding, and she would be aware that there was no way to save her.

Could I accept that? How could I just take Edwards word? I guess deep down I knew if there was any way to rescue her, he would be doing it. It was still too much for me to comprehend. I wasn't ashamed to put my head in my hands and cry. It's not as if anyone could see me. It was all I could do not to jump straight into wolf form and charge to wherever it was them leeches stayed. I knew one of them had done this, there was just no other option. "GOD. DAMN. LEECHES." I mumbled.

I listened to them from the distance.

"Yes, Bella, it's me."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I thought... I thought they were going to hurt Nessie. Oh god, Nessie, where is she?!"

"Renesmee's at home with Rosalie, Bella, she's alright. But you have to tell me who did this to you." I knew the look of twisted pain and agony must have still been apparent on his face, but he was staying so relaxed. I could only imagine this was to keep Bella from hysterics.

"I... I don't know. Aro let me go and Jane wanted a ride and then I was here... please don't leave me, Edward, please stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, love" Edward was reassuring her. "Jacob can you come over here?"

I tried to wipe away my tears and collect myself. I knew just as much as he did that she did not need to be panicked. That would not help the matter at all. Slowly I walked back to the mangled car.

"Hi, Bells" I tried to smile.

"Jake!" she cried. "Why are you here?"

"Oh come on, like I could let you be in Volterra by yourself? You really didn't think I was going to let you take credit for wiping out their entire clan did you?"

She smiled and tried to laugh, it broke me apart inside. Edward was still caressing her face as I leaned in to hold her hand. 'Be strong Jake' I told myself. "I'm not going to make it out of this, am I?" She was looking directly into Edwards eyes, and I could see the torment as he looked back into hers.

"Bella..."

"Don't sugar coat this Edward." She cut him off. Typical Bella. "I know I'm dying. I know because it burns. You come into immortality by burning, and you leave it by burning. But how? How did she do this?"

"They know each weakness. The Volturi can do anything if we let them get close enough. Bella, I can't believe you..."

It was my turn to cut him off. "Do you really think she needs a lecture now?" I glared at him.

"No, you're right." he agreed. "I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay." another smile accented her face. "I love you both so much, you know that don't you?"

"of course we do!" I told her "don't you be doing that don't you be saying goodbyes, Bells. I love you, and you're gonna be fine!"

"Oh, I forgot you had bad hearing, Jake, I just said NO SUGAR COATING IT! we established I'm dying. I can't move. Just do me one favor?"

It was starting to rain. Each drop felt like a tear falling from the sky. It was dark all around us now as we stood there beside our beloved Bella. "Anything."

"Don't let me go. I mean remember me. My memory. And don't let Renesmee forget either, OK? I'm so scared. Not of the dying, but of the being without you all."

"Of course we won't let you go! Nobody will ever forget you, Bella! You are my wife, you are Renesmees mother!" I knew he was upset that she could even assume such a bizarre thing as anyone forgetting her. Always the insecure one. Where were all those insecurities when she hopped on the plane to come here?!

"I was not finished" she scowled "Tell Charlie and Renee that I love them. And Carlisle and Esme, thank them for being such wonderful second parents to me. Make sure Alice knows how much I love her, and tell Jasper thank you... Tell Rosalie I love her also, even though we barely got along, and make sure you rub it in to Emmett that he never could beat me in arm wrestling." she grinned. I couldn't help myself, the tears started to fall again. I was so thankful for the rain, there was no way she could see the pool flooding from my eyes. "Now help me..."

"Bella..." Edward started, surely going to explain again through his torment that there was no way. Though to me, it seemed she was quite clear on that fact if she was saying her final words.

"No. Edward. Help me stop the burning, pull me out of this car and let me go."

"BELLA! I _CANT_!"

I couldn't let myself think of her request, although I understood it. I guess I wouldn't want to be left in that condition much longer than I had to be, either.

"Edward, if you love me, you will do this. You can, I promise."

"Bella, please, please don't make me do this. I can't kill my own wife!"

"I'm already gone, love. You have to be brave enough to help me end the pain. And you have to promise me that you will stay here. Alive. For our daughter, and for the family. And Jake, you have to promise me you wont blame, Edward. I want you two to be friends."

"I promise I won't blame Edward. But I don't promise I won't kill every one of those god damned blood sucking vamps that took you away!" I wanted to let out another scream.

"NO JAKE! Don't let yourself get hurt! I don't need to be avenged, I need to know you all will be alright."

"We won't go after the Volturi, we'll leave Jane alone. Jacob and I will be fine, Renesmee will have us both, Bella." Edwards voice was quiet and shaking. "But I am not strong enough to do what you are asking."

"You're plenty strong enough! You're a vampire!" She joked.

"Alot a good that did you, huh?" He tried to joke back. The pain was tearing him apart. I wanted to vomit from the wave of emotions that were overcoming me. He shot me a glance.

"Do it." I nodded. It killed me to say it, but I knew he needed someone else giving him the "OK".

"I love you, my beautiful wife." he whispered as his arms wrapped around her. I couldn't watch. "I love you too, Bells." I cried, then ran back to the Mercedes.

**To be continued...**


	3. Powerful Things

**A\N: Sorry it took so long guys. If you want more, leave a review.**

* * *

"We can't leave her there." I cried. "we cant." I think I was still in denial, for the most part. I wanted to believe that none of this was happening. I was not in Italy with my arch enemy, my best friend was not laying dead in the field next to me... no this was a nightmare. I blinked once and threw up, leaning out the passenger side door of the car was I was seated. Edward was standing outside, shaking just as hard, on the phone now with his father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Sure, now he calls the doctor. I was doing my damnedest not to listen, but the leach was excessively loud.

"I could tell right off. She had been injected. There was no saving her." Edward cried into the small silver device he held to his ear. "... I understand, I... we will bring her home. Bye father."

"How are we going to get her home? And injected with what exactly? What are you not telling me?" I demanded. I really should not have listened in.

"It's nothing Jacob. Please help me get Bella, we're driving home."

"You want me to ride with you all the way back to Washington with my dead best friend slash vampire in the back seat of the vehicle?"

"We have no choice, as you said, we can't just leave her here."

"What did they do to her, those leaches, I mean?" It was the first time I hadn't referred to him as one of them. I saw the pain he was going through was more than enough. He was hurting just as badly as I was, no need to add on to it.

"The Volturi, they have access to some powerful things, Jacob. And one of those things is a concoction that will render even the strongest vampire as fragile as a human. Once it's administered we can die the same way as any human can. Just without the blood and not so much gore."

I swallowed. I WOULD go after them. Right after I threw up again. And took Bella home.

I had no idea what we would tell Charlie. "You're daughter had become a vampire and decided to run away and get herself killed" hardly seemed appropriate. Of course, in all honesty, it was the truth. Bella knew better. She knew no good could ever come of going to Italy, and yet she had. No, no I could not blame this on her. I would put the blame where the proper blame was due. First that small little dark haired girl, Jane. I would rip her limb to limb. I closed my eyes, fantasizing about the multitude of ways I would dismember her. Maybe I could get my hands on that poison Edward was talking about, maybe then I could make that little bitch feel half the pain our Bella felt. The thought had a temporary smile of satisfaction on my face.

Finally Edward broke the silence and spoke of my thoughts. "We will go after them together." His eyes were straight ahead on the road, his grip still tight on the steering wheel. At this point, his voice sounded cold, and yet somehow emotionless.

"You told her you wouldn't." I reminded him.

"And you promised the same thing."

"Together, then." I agreed.

As we pulled up to the Cullen's house, I felt another tint of nausea. Now we would have to face Nessie. We would have to tell her about her mother.

Carlisle and Esme met us at the car.

"Oh Edward" Esme cried as she wrapped her hands around her son. "And Jacob, you must be so ill, come here my boy"

That was all it took, the tears began to flow freely from my trembling body now as I hugged this woman. A woman I never thought I'd find myself in the arms of. For once, it felt like I had a mother. I liked the feeling. Not so much the smell. Ugh, scent of vampire. There was no escaping that essence, however. I had already spent three days riding home with it. Nothing I couldn't handle.

"Edward, I will take Bella inside, I'd like to figure out more about this chemical, if you will allow it."

"I think that would be alright." he stared at the ground. "Jacob, can we take a walk, I'd like to talk to you before we go in there and see Nessie".

"Yeah" I agreed, and we both headed slowly for the wooded area around the house.

"I don't know how this happened, Jake. And I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault" Why was he apologizing to me?

"It is, though. And I can't say I'm sorry to her. You were her best friend, her partner in crime, so saying it to you, it kinda means the same thing, right?"

"Edward, stop blaming yourself." When did this happen? When did I become so sympathetic for this clan of blood sucking leaches?

"You must want to kill me, I want to kill myself. Don't you remember what you promised? That if anything bad happened to her, you would rip me apart?"

"I won't."

Edward was on his knees now, head in his hands, shaking and looking up at me slightly.

"I want you to"

"Edward, get up."

"Jake, kill me!"

"You have a daughter!"

"And she has you."

A tear fell from my eye. I was really starting to care for his feelings.

"Please get up?" I reached for his hand, and to my surprise he took it. The cold temperature made no difference to me right now. I just needed to comfort him.

Slowly Edward stood up.

"It will be okay" I reassured him. God, this was fucking weird.

"Thanks, Jacob."

You know, I really liked it when he called me Jacob.


End file.
